Tissue cartons for containing tissues are often formed from a board substrate that has a colorless transparent dispensing window adhered to an interior surface of the carton. The exterior surface of the carton is often printed with various designs to make the carton more attractive. In spite of the manufacturer's best efforts to produce a wide array of pleasing designs, often the tissue cartons are hidden from view or placed within or under a dispensing cover to hide the tissue carton. One possible explanation for hiding the carton is that the colorless transparent window, while utilitarian in assisting during dispensing of the tissues, interrupts the printed design and appears as a large, gapping hole in the carton's exterior. The dispensing window allows for undesirable observation of the brown unprinted carton interior, especially as the tissue becomes nearly depleted. Furthermore, the dispensing window is not integrated with the printed design of the carton. Thus, there is a need to either hide the dispensing window or to integrate the window with the overall design of the carton.